


New kids in Town - two versions

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bar, Drinking, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different versions of a story that came to me a while ago. Version one is up, two will be shortly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New kids in Town - two versions

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your friend group is a bunch of nosy little shits.

    “Tell us about your new roommates, Karkat!”

    “Yeah mean who are the hotties?”

    They have been casually slipping such variations of the question into conversation since you arrived at the bar two hours ago. You have had a grand total of two and a half drinks and are so not drunk enough yet because they have kept you talking about meaningless shit the whole time. But you have refused to spill any information on Sollux and Eridan, the ‘Mysterious’ new roommates you recently acquired.

    “Karkaaaaaaaat come on, what’s the big stick up your ass? Can’t you just tell us a little bit?” Vriska is currently poking your side, much more drunk than you (you lost count at like, seven) and whining like the little brat that she is.

    “It’s no big deal man, unless they’re like, super spies or secret agents! Oh man that would be so cool! If that’s the case I so manny hear more!” Michal, barely legal and really can’t hold his liquor. You absently wonder why he’s here as you virtually ignore him.

    “No butt f they was seckret ajents or somethin that wood be besdide the pniont, poinot, pnnnnnooo.... wever.” Roxy is always drunk, but she seems to be caring less than usual about pronunciation.

    “Tell us about your secret agent roommates, Karkat!” Nepeta pipes in, obviously paying less attention to the conversation than you were. Or, at least twice as drunk.

    “They’re not secret agents,” You say, mostly just to shut them up for a moment. It doesn’t work.

    “Then who are they, hmm? Why won’t you talk about them?”

    “Serket just shut up, okay? I’ll tell you if you will just shut up. All of you.”

    Nepeta giggles and Michal looks sick for a moment before he suddenly looks very interested in you. You could also suddenly feel Jillian’s eyes, who previously hadn’t been paying much attention at all, flirting with the bartender. “Do tell,” She prompts you.

    “Fine. Their names are Sollux and Eridan. Happy?”

    “Which one’s which?”

    “Eridan is the pretentious one with a purple streak in his hair. Sollux is the asian geek with dark hair and anaglyph glasses.” You take another sip as they process this information, grateful for the temporary pause.

    “Where are they from?” Michal asks, downing yet another shot and making a face.

    “Eridan was born in L.A. and moved to France for a few years of college. He moved back to America last year and came here three months ago. Sollux was an early graduate in Massachusetts and came down here first opportunity he got after earning two doctorates in different subjects. They’re good people.” You’re not sure why you felt the need to add the last part. They certainly were good to you.

    “How did you meet them?”

    You are so, so grateful you parted on good terms with Terezi when you broke up Freshman year. She had been the one to introduce you to Sollux and to this day she remains his best friend. He’d moved down here for both her and you. You are also fleetingly grateful for that shitty social networking site you stumbled upon in Middle school that lead you to Eridan and the online roleplay forums you two had frequented. Man was that a long time ago. “Not gonna answer that question.

    “That Sollux character is pretty darn cute,” Nepeta giggles, and Terezi snorts next to you.

   “I dunno about the geek but Eridan’s hot.” Jillian says and Terezi snorts harder. You elbow her in the ribs and she elbows you right back. “Are either of them single?” Terezi’s snickers get louder.

   “No, neither of them are single.”

   “Aww,” Jillian doesn’t really look that disappointed, rather amused. “I bet Eridan is dating some really gorgeous girl with long hair.”

   “Is Sollux dating some pretty geek with glasses?” Nepeta chimes in and this time Terezi bursts into almost uncontrollable giggles. Michal seems convinced that she’s far too drunk and he looks to be patting her encouragingly but that only makes you laugh too. You know very well why she’s laughing and she’s only had two drinks.

   “No and no,” you answer, and elbow Terezi again when she starts sobbing with laughter. “Shut up,” You tell her, more of a joke, you don’t actually mind.

   “Tell us!” Nepeta begs and you roll your eyes.

   “The only love life I have the authority to talk about is my own thank you very much.”

   At this point Terezi has to hold her screams back with her hand, almost wheezing in her effort not to be too obnoxious in the given situation. This time you choose to ignore her.

   “Terezi what are you laughing at?” Nepeta finally asks, but it takes almost a full minute to make Terezi finally stop laughing.

   “Nothing,” She says teasingly and starts giggling again, though not as bad.

 

Almost a full hour later you’re finally done with this place. You only had three drinks and you really don’t want a hangover tomorrow morning so you head out early. You never said much more about your ‘Mysterious roommates’ because you’re still not a hundred percent sure what the hell is going on but you know you love it.

   Dropping your coat on the hook by the door you sigh and close the door behind yourself. Just after you drop your keys in the bowl you can feel long, strong arms wrap around your waist and a cool body pressed against your back. He kisses your cheek and just holds you for a moment as you wrap your arms around his and just breathe.

   After a moment you turn and hug him proper, arms about his neck and pull Eridan down for a kiss. He tastes of salt and though it makes you wrinkle your nose at first it’s still a wonderful sensation.

   A second set of arms wind around your waist and tickle lovingly at your stomach, his warm nose tucked into your neck and he lazily mouths at your skin. “Welcome home,” Sollux whispers in your ear and you laugh breathlessly against Eridan’s lips.

   “Welcome home,” Eridan repeats and you lean your head back on Sollux’s shoulder as the two of them share a brief kiss and then return to lavishing you with attention.

   It’s wonderful, whatever you three have. To be honest you really don’t know what to call it but you’re madly in love with whatever it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse how shitty this must be I'm really tired.


End file.
